lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Benjamin Bradfoot
Benjamin Bradfoot is the son of John and Maria Bradfoot a pair of poor servents in the city of Aldorf. Benjamin as a young boy was forced to become a begger in the Empire city of Aldorf and he continued this until he came to become a member of the Ravenholdt Order following the destruction of his rebellion movement in Aldorf. He would remain a member of the Order until his best friend Ezio returned and asked him to help him found the Order of the Violet Dragon in Lucerne. Benjamin Bradfoot has one child with Astria Hirsh in the form of Lessley Snow of whom he wanted to marry Astria over her birth but she rejected this. Benjamin as a young boy was forced to become a begger in the Empire city of Aldorf and he continued this until he eventually started his own crime syndicate in order to feed the poor he saw. He grew to become powerful enough that the Aldorf Knights would attack them, and his crime syndicate was taken apart piece by piece until the end was near. He came to become a member of the Ravenholdt Order following the destruction of his rebellion movement in Aldorf as his syndicate had been saved by the intervention of Ezio Ederiz of whom had gotten as many out as he could and convinced Benjamin to retreat while he still could. Benjamin Bradfoot accompanied Ezio Ederiz into Hispania during the Raven Orders mission there but realizing that they were going to be doing evil things when they arrived he would warn the Order of the Purple Cloth in Malta of whom then sent agents to Hispania where they attempted but failed to stop the Ravens from their sabotage in southern Hispania. He would remain a member of the Order until his best friend Ezio returned and asked him to help him found the Order of the Violet Dragon in Lucerne. He would become one of the founding Lord Assassins in the Order of the Violet Dragon, and served Ezio as perhaps his second in command due mainly to the loyalty that Benjamin Bradfoor has shown to Ezio throughout their time together. During this time he has gained fame through his brilliant defense of Castle Stragnarax during the Battle of Castle Stragnarax. Along with this he has a personal group of twelves assassins that he trains as his personal unit, and together they always remain together, and through this they have all grown incredibly strong in devotion to both eachother and the Kingdom of Lucerne that allows them such safety and peace. Benjamin Bradfoot would enter the Tevinter conflict with his personal forces, and he was instrumental alongside his men in the victory that the Lucernians achieved at Saalfeld as they completely disabled the defences of the city and forced the weakened Tevinter army to lost commanders and then retreat into the open where they were destroyed by Robb Starke. Characteristics Personality Benjamin Bradfoor is haunted by the fact that he believes he abandoned his men in Aldorf to death at the hands of the Empire soilders, and harbors a deep hatred for disloyalty or anyone he believes mistreats the poor. History Early History Benjamin Bradfoot was born in the massive Empire city of Aldorf, and spent most of his early days begging on the streets for what little food he could. This begging came to an end when he was recruited into a street gang in Aldorf in which his particular skills were put to great use. Crime Lord He slowly discovered that the street gang he was in did not have the leadership neccessary to keep with their premise of uplifting the poor youth of Aldorf to riches, and because of this conclusion he decided to use his skills to take over the gang and try to uplift the youth. The leadership was suprisingly simple to remove for Benjamin, and with his opposition piece by piece destroyed he begin recruiting larger and larger numbers of the poor youth that lined the streets begging. As his numbers climbed so to did the notice of the authorities increase. He begin to discover that the authority was willing to use any force neccessary to remove his presence. After months of fighting against the counter assault by the Empire forces his forces were cornered in their stronghold in the poorest neighborhood. The Empire sent in hundreds upon hundreds of troops to root out the crime lord that was causing them so much trouble, but months of the siege wore on with no end in sight. The End The end finally came when the closest members to him turned their backs on Benjamin and sold their loyalty to the empire. With his forces compromised from the inside the Empire launched a large attack and succeded in wiping out his defences. Hundreds of the most loyal members of his gang were cut down, and his headquarters besieged. With only moments before he was killed, a man came into his planning room and convinsed Benjamin to escape the ruins of the gang he had built. So loyal was Benjamin to his gang that he refused and prepared to go to the front lines and die beside his men, but before he could the robed man hit him with a mace knocking him uncontious. Ravenholdt Main Article : Ravenholdt The Order of the Violet Dragon Main Article : Order of the Violet Dragon Lucerne Civil War Main Article : Lucerne Civil War Invasion of Westbridge Main Article : Invasion of Westbridge As the Order of the Violet Dragon prepared for the coming invasion of Westbridge, Benjamin knew that Castle Strangnarax would require an effective defense leader and he told Ezio that he would remain behind to assist in any defense that might be needed. Bastard Child Following the Invasion of Westbridge Astria Hirsh, and Benjamin Bradfoot's relationship would have consequences as she became pregnant with his child returning home to Brill where she would give birth to a baby girl she named Lessley but was born a bastard as she would not reveal the father despite Benjamin being willing to marry her. 'Family Members' Sophia Lovie Cover1.jpg|Sophia Lovie - Adopted Daughter|link=Sophia Lovie 'Relationships' William_Lovie_III.3.jpg|'William Lovie III.' - - - - Rival - - - - William Lovie and Karl Franz had started their relationship in a generally positive way. When William was crowned the two sent letters back and forth, and so this led to a lot of positive thoughts for what their first meeting would be like. When the two did meet it was a month before the Invasion of Westbridge, and it was in the southern part of Westbridge. When the two met they nearly immediatly didn't get along, and past the customary kindness to a fellow leader the two were trading insults, and threats throughout the entire conversation. This eventually led to William Lovie storming out, and threatening that any attack on Arnor would be counted as a direct attack on Lucerne.|link=William Lovie III. Astria Hirsh See Also : Astria Hirsh Jerad of Lucerne See Also : Jerad of Lucerne Krylla of Brill See Also : Krylla of Brill Ezio Ederiz See Also : Ezio Ederiz Category:Member of the Order of the Violet Dragon Category:Assassin Category:Castle Stragnarax Category:People Category:Teuton Category:Human Category:People of The Empire